


Fate?

by trashbutcute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbutcute/pseuds/trashbutcute
Summary: Bucky is a barista.Steve is also a barista, but at a rivaling coffee shop.Chaos ensues.orSteve and Bucky just being chaotic gays.





	Fate?

Bucky set the drink on the counter after calling out the woman's name. She slightly flushed and gave him a curt nod before retrieving her drink and hurrying out into the frigid air. He leant back against the counter and sighed in relief to see that at least for now- the small cafe was empty. He started his cleaning duties for the night after pondering for a minute or two against the counter- not like he'd ever admit to that, he's not the sappy type. After making himself a hot chocolate and finally turning the sign on the door to 'closed' he decided it was probably time to face the air that was threatening to make it's way into the place through the cracks in the door and windows. He held his drink close to him as if it would shield him from the oncoming cold and locked the door to the shop behind him. As soon as he turned around he was met with a rather good looking man exiting the coffee shop kitty corner from the one he worked at. They locked eyes for a second, well as much as they could with the blizzard that was blowing around them and he definitely didn't blush as the other man smiled, before he shoved his hands into his pockets and started trudging his way down the white sidewalk and away from the other man- or so he thought.

He was wrong. In this entire city, why did they both have to go the same way and meet up at the subway? He presumed it was just bad luck and God or something wanted to punish him for being so awkward and unsocial. Another plus was the fact that they were the only two on the entire train, as it was about 12 in the morning. Needless to say that was a very silent and awkward ride back to his apartment that night. The only interaction between the two- if it even counted was the two trying to stare at the other when they thought the other couldn't tell or wasn't looking. Of course they both got off on the same stop as well. And that's when the two learned that they lived a mere few buildings away from the each other.


End file.
